Episode 7549 (7th July 2016)
Plot Priya's 30th is in full swing but Jai hurries away from the party after being offered a glass of champagne. Kerry discusses Priya calling Rakesh an arsonist so Priya takes the mic and announces to the guests that she has the most perfect man in Rakesh. Outside the factory Rakesh struggles to take in the news and insists to Neville that he is covered, as he has checked his insurance policy and paid his premiums. Neville suggests it's suspicious that he checked his policy the day before the fire and explains there is no evidence the fire was started by kids, and his money troubles heightened his suspicious as the dry rot makes The Mill practically worthless. Rakesh threatens to sue the insurance company, and ruin Neville, but Neville reveals if that happened then the police would be trawling through his finances and every aspect of his life, so anything he is hiding will be uncovered. Carly informs Tracy that her rule is that you should only be sad for 10% of the time the relationship started, and as she was only with David for one night she should be well over him by now. Adam apologises to Victoria and Marlon. Tracy checks out a group of lads who appear in the pub. Victoria tells Holly that her attack has changed everything but guilty Holly tells her not to let the attack ruin her life. Belle arrives back from her appointment with Dr Cavanagh and drags Jermaine up to bed. At the party, Leyla realises how much David likes Tracy and sends him away to go and get his girl. Rakesh lies to Priya that the insurance check is in the post as Rishi appears with her mammoth cake. Priya begins to sing a speech for Rakesh, before Kerry pulls the plug on it, literally. Holly attends an NA meeting and finds Jai there also. After the meeting ends, the pair talk, and Jai reiterates the anonymity part of the meeting, as Megan can't know he is still struggling. Holly tells Jai that it would kill her family to know she still needs heroin and admits she isn't clean. David is upset when he sports Tracy kissing a man in the pub and walks straight back out. PC Swirling arrives and asks for a word with Victoria. Jai encourages Holly to throw her heroin away and ask for a sponsor to help find a way to beat her addiction. Tracy brings the man back to Tug Ghyll and they head upstairs. Jai is delighted when Megan asks if he want to have Eliza over night tomorrow. He assures Megan he won't let her, or their daughter down. Holly discards of her heroin down the sink and is nearly caught by Moira. As drunk Priya lies on the couch, Rakesh takes the necklace off her neck. Adam tells Holly, Moira and Cain that Victoria's attacker has been caught, and Victoria will need to ID him. Neville presents Rakesh with some insurance documents. Rakesh explains he has lost everything, and can't tell Priya they have nothing left. He begs Neville to tick the correct box and desperately offers Neville a cut of they payout but Neville drives away. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Neville - Jason Furnival *Man - Scott Mobley *Chairman - Daniel Knight *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and yard *The Woolpack - Public bar and female toilets *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown community hall *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Living room and front garden Notes *Unlike usual Thursday double episodes, this episode and the previous episode each had their own, separate cast lists. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,570,000 (23rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes